Idylle sorcière
by Ariane 57
Summary: PWP, yaoi. Draco est Harry sont ensemble depuis quelques mois, focus sur leur première nuit en amoureux. Version retravaillée


**Idylle sorcière.**

Disclamers : Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Pas de date déterminée, mais Draco est préfet en chef (7ème année donc). J'ai décidé aussi que Voldemort était, pour des raisons de tranquillité, mort et enterré. ^-^

Merci aux 4 reviews que j'ai reçut sur cette fic (j'en ait tenu compte au mieux ^^ )

Le compteur de reviews s'affole : j'en compte 6 le 31 juillet 2011. Je remercie chaleureusement les 6 personnes qui sont passés et qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot. ^^

* * *

><p>Cela fait deux mois à présent qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy sortent ensemble. Et ça fait bien plus longtemps que Draco rêve du corps de Harry. Mais il sait que s'il presse Harry, il ne fera que l'effrayer.<p>

Harry est puceau. Draco, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'est plus notre Casanova. La plupart des filles et garçons sont passés dans son lit. Draco s'est découvert bi assez récemment et a décidé d'apprendre toutes les différences que cela comportait de coucher avec le même sexe que soit et le sexe opposé. La plupart des élèves de Poudelard connaissent la fougue, ou la douceur ça dépend des fois, du ''célébrissime Draco Malefoy prince des Serpentards'' comme eux même le disent si bien. Mais, toujours d'après les Serpentards, ''il est encore puceau parce que c'est toujours lui qui baise les autres, jamais les autres l'ont baisé''. Le tact des Serpentards, cela va s'en dire. Ceci dit, ils n'ont pas tort : le préfet en chef des Serpentard ne s'est jamais laissé dominer, question de fierté et les Malefoy ayant un ego non négligeable...

Autre détail intéressant, Draco n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux avant Harry. C'était donc une première pour Draco. Et même s'il appréhende la réaction de ses parents quant à sa bisexualité ça n'est rien comparé à sa peur face à celles qu'ils pourraient avoir quand ils apprendraient qu'il sort avec Harry Potter. Autant dire qu'il préférerait mille fois être rayé de l'héritage et banni à tout jamais que de le leur avouer... Son père a la baguette rapide et ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose quand on veut annoncer quelque chose qui fâche.

Après une nouvelle nuit peuplée de rêves où Harry était enfin consentant, Draco s'est éveillé, les draps souillés. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'est pas vraiment le plus sérieux problème qu'il aurait ce matin. Un simple sort nettoierait ses draps sans problème. Non le vrai problème est qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne semblait pas être apaisée le moins du monde... Ceci dit avec le rêve torride qu'il venait de faire dans lequel Harry le suppliait si fort et dans lequel il était si désirable... Draco se donna une gifle mentale, ce n'est certainement pas ainsi qu'il allait se calmer pour être présentable. Il lui fallait prendre une douche, glacée de préférence. Ça a parfois du bon d'être préfet en chef. Il a sa chambre pour lui seul sans parler de la salle de bain réservée et une autre attenante à sa chambre et privée.

Draco pût donc sortir de son lit sans chercher à savoir s'il était seul ou non. Il lança un sortilège pour nettoyer ses draps, prit des vêtements propres et fila sous la douche pour essayer de se calmer. Mais même le froid de l'eau ne sembla pas vouloir l'apaiser. Il dût donc se résoudre à une autre séance de travaux manuels, sous l'eau chaude de préférence. Il ne tient pas à tomber malade. Au début il était doux, sachant pertinemment que le faire vite et fort tout de suite n'est pas la meilleure façon, ni la plus rapide, pour en finir. Il commença par descendre une main lentement vers son bas ventre. Il se frôla à peine avant de se toucher le bout du gland. Son doigt retraça une veine. Puis sa main s'enroula délicatement autour de son membre gonflé. Draco se détendit complètement quand il commença à se caresser tout doucement. Son corps s'échauffa et le sang pulsait dans son bas ventre. Il affermit sa prise et commença à bouger plus vite et plus fort. Son autre main vient en renfort. Celle-ci débuta en taquinant son gland et surtout la petite fente qui le fait tant réagir avant de descendre plus bas et de masser ses bijoux de familles. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus insistantes et exigeantes. Il continua ainsi un moment, jusqu'à s'assouvir dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Quand il sortit des brumes du plaisir, Draco se rendit compte qu'il allait être vraiment en retard. Il se lava donc en vitesse, sortit de l'eau, arrêta la douche et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Ces séances quasi quotidiennes ne l'aident en rien à être à l'heure en cours et encore moins à être attentif quand les Vert et Argent avaient un cours en communs avec les Rouges et Or. Autant dire que pour le plus grand malheur de Draco, les cours communs entre les Serpents et les Lions étaient bien trop fréquent à son goût.

C'est pourquoi Draco avait un besoin urgent de parler de tout ça à son amour. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour espérer voir Harry avant les cours. Il allait rentrer quand il aperçut une tignasse noire en bataille reconnaissable entre mille. Heureusement ils étaient seuls.

« Harry ! * Appela le préfet mais pas trop fort craignant l'arrivée d'autres élèves.*

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? * se retourna l'interpellé *

-Y a qu'il faut qu'on se voit, seul. * Il rajouta dans un murmure * ce soir à 10 heure, dans ma chambre, le mot de passe c'est ''serpentrade''. »

Il l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue avant d'aller à sa table pour déjeuner. Il s'interdit de rester longuement à ses côtés, surtout vu le rêve de cette nuit, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas lui sauter dessus s'il restait trop longtemps en sa présence. Harry resta interloqué quelque instant avant de remarquer que son amour avait déjà filé dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner à sa table. Harry l'imita et rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Ses amis l'interrogèrent alors sur ce qui venait de se passer car à l'évidence, cela avait perturbé Harry. Celui ci leur raconta que Draco veut le voir en tête à tête ce soir. Hermione lui dit que c'est probablement une bonne idée parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se voir en pleine journée. Le couple le plus inattendu de Poudelard n'ose pas encore se montrer au grand jour. Seuls leurs meilleurs amis respectifs savent et ils ont jurés de ne rien dire.

Harry pensa à cette conversation toute la journée. Pourquoi Draco veut-il tant le voir ? Cela le préoccupe tant qu'il n'est pas du tout attentif en cours. Les professeurs s'énervent parfois et lui donnent des devoirs supplémentaires pour qu'il rattrape ce qu'il n'a pas fait en cours. De son côté Draco n'est pas beaucoup plus attentif. Il ne cessa de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Harry quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux et surtout comment lui dire pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit en courant. Il se demande aussi s'il doit mettre quelque chose de spécial ou décorer sa chambre. C'est un rendez-vous en amoureux après tout. Leur premier dans sa chambre qui plus est.

Ils s'étaient déjà vus plusieurs fois dans la salle sur demande mais ils n'avaient fait que discuter. Et puis la salle sur demande n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour avoir une rencontre en amoureux... Même si elle exauce les vœux, d'autres peuvent venir les interrompre. Et pour ce que Draco espère faire ce soir, ce n'est pas le meilleur plan.

Même si Draco est inattentif, lui au moins est discret. En plus Blaise veille à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre la main dans le sac. Un préfet inattentif en cours, ça ne se fait pas d'autant plus quand le préfet est un Serpentard. En effet la ruse et la discrétion sont les plus grands atouts des Verts et Argent. En plus n'est pas Malefoy qui veut. Draco ne peut pas se permettre d'être pris en flagrant délit de rêveries en cours, faute de quoi son père se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'un Malefoy se doit d'être toujours assidus en cours : « un Malefoy est toujours parfait » serait une formule qui conviendrait assez bien finalement.

Même si la journée fût longue pour tout les deux, pour Harry la pire partie fût en fin d'après-midi, quand les cours furent terminés. Pendant que Draco prépare sa chambre et décide de ce qu'il allait mettre, Harry lui doit prendre son mal en patience en attendant de pouvoir sortir tranquillement sans que personne ne le remarque. C'est uniquement parce que Hermione insista qu'Harry fit ses devoirs avec elle. La préfète sait qu'il a des devoirs en retard et qu'il a un rendez-vous ce soir, elle a donc décidée qu'elle lui donnerait un petit coup de pouce pour pouvoir passer une excellente soirée sans le regretter le lendemain à cause des cours en retards qui lui vaudrait immanquablement des heures de colle et qui retiraient à coup sûr des points à Griffondors. Elle se disait aussi que ça l'occuperait jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Et Harry dû s'avouer que la jeune fille avait eu une idée de génie : l'après cours passa beaucoup plus vite dès qu'il se mit au travail avec elle et Ron qui les avaient rejoint peu après.

Le repas fut un supplice supplémentaire : les deux amoureux se voient mais ne peuvent pas s'approcher au risque pour Draco de perdre le contrôle et pour tous les deux de se dévoiler au grand jour un peu trop tôt. Bien sur toute mimique ou geste un peu trop tendre pour les ex meilleurs ennemis étaient à proscrire. Draco ne mangea pas beaucoup, trop nerveux pour ça. Harry lui se força à manger pour ne pas inquiéter ses meilleurs amis même si lui non plus n'a pas faim, trop impatient d'être à ce soir. Après le repas, chacun retourna chez soi. Draco peaufine sa chambre et s'habille pendant qu'Harry ronge son frein.

C'est à 9h45 qu'Harry se permit de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour filer aux sous sols, où les Serpents ont leur salle commune et leurs préfets leurs chambres. Il put sortir grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione qui ouvrit le portrait de la grosse dame pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un se doute de quoique ce soit. C'est pourquoi Harry a fait une poupée de tissu sous ses draps et a tiré les rideaux de son lit. Il a mis sa cape d'invisibilité en toute discrétion dans la chambre alors que personne encore n'était monté se coucher. Il avait prétexté une grosse fatigue pour monter sans que personne ne pose de question.

Il remercia sa meilleure amie au passage et alla le plus rapidement possible vers les sous sols. Il prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit et il vérifia à intervalle régulier sur la carte du maraudeur que la voie était libre de tout professeur. Après avoir évité Rusard et miss Teigne, il arriva finalement au sous sol. Harry se dirigea vers la chambre du préfet en chef en faisant très attention car d'après certains Serpentard, leur directeur de maison travaillait ses potions jusqu'à très tard le soir et Harry ne doute pas un instant du sort que lui réserverait Rogue s'il le trouvait entrain de trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure là... Harry ne désire pas particulièrement faire des heures de colles avec le professeur le plus sadique de Poudelard jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant le tableau représentant un cobra royal. Il dit le mot de passe et une porte apparue. Harry dû se retenir de ne pas parler le Fourchelangue. Ceci dit, le tableau lui aurait peu être permis de rentrer quand même... Après tout, le mot de passe reste le mot de passe, peu importe la langue, non ? Le survivant entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité en prenant soin de la plier avec sa carte à l'intérieur et se retourna. Il n'a encore jamais vu la chambre de son amour. Il dû s'avouer que les préfets ont beaucoup de chance, avoir une chambre pareille [1] pour eux seuls alors que le commun des élèves doivent partager un dortoir... Surtout quand d'autres élèves ronflent... Il détailla la pièce, qui est un bureau. Elle est éclairée grâce à quelques bougies disposées avec soin dans toute la pièce pour créer une ambiance intime et romantique. Le Serpentard a voulu que son compagnon se sente le mieux possible chez lui et connaissant les penchants de Harry pour ce genre de détails, il n'a pas hésité longtemps. Il y a une belle étagère remplie de livres divers et variés qui portent aussi bien sur le programme de Poudelard, toutes années confondues, que certains ouvrages tournés vers la distraction comme des encyclopédies sur les animaux ou plus simplement des romans. Il y a aussi un bureau, impeccablement rangé, c'est à se demander s'il a servi récemment. Il y a aussi un petit coin salon : un canapé et un sofa disposés autour d'une table basse. Il vit deux verres remplis sur celle-ci. Ils avaient une couleur ambrée, de l'alcool ? [ 2]Draco apparut d'on ne sait où, enlaçant Harry par derrière.

« Ça va ? * Demanda le Serpentard en lui faisant un câlin. *

-Oui, et toi ? * répondit le lion en ronronnant *

-Oui, maintenant que tu es là...

-pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

Et Draco lui répondit la vérité. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre et sans la douche glacée du matin, et surtout la séance de travaux pratique, il aurait failli violer Harry. Draco est très gêné de lui avouer ça mais il faut bien qu'Harry soit au courant. Même si ça doit l'éloigner de lui. Harry comprit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Draco. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, il se dit qu'il était peu être temps de faire le grand saut puisque de toute façon lui aussi fait des rêves plutôt humides et avec régularité qui plus est.

« Tu sais, Draco... Je fais aussi ce genre de rêves et... J'ai juste un peu peur de sauter le pas...

-Je t'aime Harry, je serais doux, c'est promis. * lui chuchota le préfet au creux de l'oreille *

-Alors d'accord. »

Draco sourit doucement et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Il chuchota à Harry, ses lèvres toujours tout contre les siennes et front à front, de boire le verre sur la table en lui précisant que c'est une potion contre les MST [3]. Un verre et ils sont protégés pour 24h. Ils boivent tous deux leur verre et Draco emmène Harry dans sa chambre, décorée pour l'occasion avec des chandelles en lévitations, il flotte dans la pièce un léger parfum de roses. D'ailleurs il y a quelques pétales dispersés un peu partout dans la chambre, notamment sur le lit. Harry put aussi apercevoir des roses dans des vases disposées sur la table basse.

Draco tourne autour d'Harry en le frôlant en permanence du bout des doigts en prenant bien soin de commencer par le visage et de descendre progressivement vers ses jambes. Harry tente de le suivre du regard, mais Draco lui interdit de se retourner. Ne sachant pas ce que son petit ami allait lui faire subir lorsqu'il serait derrière lui, l'impatience et le stress ne rendirent les contacts que plus agréables encore.

Au bout du cinquième tour, Harry n'en pouvait plus et se jeta sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour l'immobiliser et l'embrasser. Draco taquina immédiatement ses lèvres de sa langue. Harry gémit et se lova contre le Vert et Argent. Celui-ci le plaqua contre son corps, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner de plus de quelques millimètres de lui. Harry finit par ouvrir les lèvres sous la langue taquine de Draco. Un ballet tendre commença alors. Draco tente de faire ressentir à Harry tout l'amour qu'il a pour lui. Il caressa le dos d'Harry pendant que les mains de celui-ci se crispent dans ses cheveux. Une de ces mains, plus entreprenante que sa consœur, descendit plus bas pour se poser sur les hanches puis les fesses de son amour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air tous les deux que Draco consenti à s'éloigner de ses lèvres pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Mais loin d'être rassasié, il commença à s'attaquer à son cou par une pluie de baisers papillons qui firent doucement gémir le brun. Le jeune blond continua son manège pendant un moment. Harry a toujours les mains crispées dans les cheveux soyeux du Serpentard. Le Vert et Argent le sentit raffermir sa prise alors qu'il continue à gémir. Estimant qu'ils ont suffisamment récupérés leurs souffles, il recommença le baiser. Cette fois il est plus passionné, Draco veut le faire sien. Il commença à avancer tout en obligeant Harry à reculer.

Il le fit chuter sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser. Ils sont à présent allongés sur le grand lit et Draco est au-dessus, dominant Harry. Le baiser est brulant de passion. À bout de souffle à nouveau, ils arrêtèrent le doux ballet que leurs langues menaient. Le préfet voulut alors enlever le pull encombrant de son vis-à-vis. Il commença à ôter celui-ci mais voyant Harry complètement empêtré dedans, il trouva l'idée de l'avoir totalement impuissant assez amusante. C'est pourquoi il ne l'enleva pas entièrement, laissant le brun se débattre comme il peut pour être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Alors qu'Harry tente de retirer son pull coincé au niveau de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de voir quoique ce soit, Draco lui profite du torse à découvert du brun. Il commence par l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, s'attardant sur les tétons. Puis quand il en eut assez il laissa sa langue refaire le chemin, traçant un sillon brûlant sur la peau sensible d'Harry.

Au premier coup de langue Harry stoppa net tout mouvement pour se défaire de sa chemise, le souffle plus court. Draco commença par le cou pour descendre vers les clavicules puis les tétons qu'il taquine longuement, faisant soupirer son compagnon de bien être. Il se cambre même de plaisir quand la taquinerie sur ses tétons se fit plus intense, Draco les prenant entre ses lèvres pour mieux pincer l'autre de ses doigts. Leurs souffles devinrent courts. Draco finit par continuer sa descente et arriva au nombril après avoir retracé ses abdos du bout de la langue. Là, Draco retraça d'abord les contours du nombril avant de laisser sa langue faire une exploration plus poussée de cet endroit.

Harry ne pût étouffer un petit cri de plaisir quand Draco y rentra sa langue, endroit qu'il découvre très sensible. Le préfet continue encore quelques instants son manège avant de descendre encore un peu et de se retrouver face à face au pantalon de Harry. Gêné par ce vêtement des plus inutiles, Draco se mit au devoir de l'ôter. Il y parvient aisément, Harry l'aidant de son mieux dès qu'il comprit ses intentions. Puis le blond caressa doucement les cuisses du brun, toujours empêtré dans son pull. Celui-ci les ouvrit en grand face aux caresses insistantes du Serpentard. Draco remonta ensuite doucement vers son boxer et surtout la bosse qui le déformée. Il la caresse gentiment du bout des doigts. Harry gémit longuement sous les caresses.

Après plusieurs minutes, le blond se décide enfin à retirer le boxer. Harry ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque les doigts du blond vinrent pour caresser son membre, déjà durement tendu. Au premier contact entre ses doigts et son sexe, Harry ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Draco eut un sourire appréciateur et commença des mouvements très doux et très lents. Dans un premier temps Harry s'en contenta, mieux il y prit beaucoup de plaisir. Mais au fur et à mesure, ces mouvements trop lents et trop doux ne le satisfaisaient plus, pire ils le frustraient.

« Draco... Plus... »

Draco eut de nouveau ce sourire satisfait et accéléra un peu l'allure. Les gémissements d'Harry se firent plus longs et beaucoup plus érotiques. À tel point que Draco a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas prendre Harry immédiatement. Mais il se maîtrisa de son mieux et s'efforça de prendre encore un peu sur lui, surtout qu'Harry était particulièrement beau ainsi, totalement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

Quand les gémissements devinrent plus espacés, Draco accéléra de nouveau, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois. Harry se sent partir, complètement perdu dans son plaisir où plus rien d'autre que les sensations que lui offrent son amant n'existent. Aussi il ne put que pousser un grognement de frustration quand Draco arrêta ses douces caresses. Celui-ci retira ses propres vêtements avant d'enlever le haut d'Harry, qui était toujours coincé. Harry put alors de nouveau voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit beaucoup d'effet : Draco a le feu aux joues et la pâleur de sa peau ivoire ne faisait que renforcer cette teinte des plus adorables selon Harry. Il partit alors réclamer un baiser embrasé au blond. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit. Harry l'enlaça fermement. Draco jeta silencieusement un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et profita qu'Harry soit totalement occupé par le baiser pour commencer les choses sérieuses. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité encore vierge de son amant. Toutefois Harry n'est pas aussi inattentif que ce que Draco espéré : il a très bien senti l'intrusion de ce doigt en lui. Ce n'est pas douloureux, plutôt inconfortable. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de commencer à stresser. Sous la surprise, Harry en avait même interrompu leur baiser. Draco est très attentif à ses réactions, il se rendait bien compte que la première fois était loin d'être indolore et surtout que rien n'allait vraiment de soi. Il fallait expliquer les choses pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

« Harry, ça va ?

-C'est bizarre...

-Douloureux ?

-Non, juste étrange.

-Bon. Il faut que je te prévienne, ça risque de devenir douloureux ou particulièrement désagréable. Mais c'est parce qu'il faut que le muscle qu'il y a là * Draco bougea doucement son doigt pour que Harry sente de quel muscle il parlait Harry réprima difficilement un hoquet de surprise * se détende le plus possible.

-Ok mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ce muscle là en particulier doit se détendre ? Comment tu veux que je vienne en toi moi sinon hein ? C'est beaucoup trop étroit. Je pourrais te prendre sans te préparer, mais tu souffrirais beaucoup. Impossible que tu prennes plaisir comme ça. Et je te blesserais à coup sûr. C'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux te faire du bien, te faire crier de plaisir, pas de douleur. Alors détends toi bien et essaye de ne pas y penser, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit lion. »

Draco a de nouveau embrassé Harry avant de commencer à bouger doucement son doigt dans de lents mouvements de va et viens. Harry ne gémit pas même s'il semble être attentif à ce qu'il fait. Au fur et à mesure du baiser, Harry oublia qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui n'est pas là d'habitude. Draco le sentit se détendre encore un peu et en profita pour glisser un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaud de son amant. Harry gémit brièvement. Draco caressa doucement son torse pour qu'il oublie à nouveau ses doigts. Ses caresses eurent l'effet désiré et Harry se replongea dans le baiser oublia la présence gênante de ces deux doigts en lui. Draco lui le détend au mieux en faisant d'abord des mouvements de vas et viens puis, une fois qu'il l'eut un minimum détendu, il fit quelques mouvements en ciseau pour l'ouvrir plus grand encore. À ces mouvements, le souffle d'Harry s'est accéléré et il gémit brièvement. Draco recommença son manège et taquina plus fermement ses tétons. Harry se laissa aller. Draco en profita pour introduire un dernier doigt. Harry le sentit celui-là, bien plus que les autres. Même s'il est crispé, Draco n'en continua pas moins à le câliner et l'embrasser, ce qui a un effet plus que relaxant sur son compagnon. Il finit par l'oublier aussi même s'il avait eu plus de mal qu'avec les autres. Les attentions de Draco étaient trop agréables pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Surtout quand il recommença à lui caresser la verge, Harry se sentit fondre de plaisir. Après quelques temps, Draco estima qu'Harry était prêt. Il retira donc doucement ses doigts.

« Harry, ça va ? Tu te sens prêt pour la suite ?

-Oui, ça va. Je... Je veux plus...

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ? * questionna le blond, accentuant sans le faire totalement exprès la rougeur qui avait pris place sur les joues de Harry *

-Te moque pas ! * protesta Harry en tentant de se cacher le visage *

-Promis. * calma Draco en l'empêchant de se cacher et en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres * Lève les hanches. »

Harry s'exécuta, intrigué et Draco plaça un coussin en dessous pour les surélevées. Le blond écarta doucement les cuisses de son presque amant. Il lança un sort de lubrification à la fois sur lui et sur Harry. Le Serpentard se positionna à son entrée avant de venir doucement en lui. Harry se crispa quand il le senti entrer : c'était gros, très gros. Beaucoup plus que ses doigts. Ça ne peut pas passer là ! Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Mais des larmes l'avaient trahi. Draco s'en rendit compte et lui murmura des mots apaisants, lui demandant de se calmer. Il lui assura que c'est normal que ça fasse mal au début mais que ça passerait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituerait à lui. Harry acquiesça, lui faisant savoir qu'il a compris. Pour l'aider un peu à s'habituer, Draco massa doucement la virilité un peu délaissée d'Harry. Celui-ci gémit longuement quand il le sentit faire ça.

Finalement l'attention que lui porte Draco paya et Harry s'habitua à sa présence en lui. À tel point qu'il finit par bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus. Draco accéda à sa demande et commença par des mouvements lents et vastes. Harry ferma les yeux petit à petit, s'abandonnant au plaisir. Draco accéléra la cadence, allant plus profondément en lui. Harry l'incita à aller encore plus profondément en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Draco ne pût qu'obéir. À force d'aller plus profondément, Harry cria, se cambrant sous le plaisir. Draco savait qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate, zone sensible par excellence. Draco s'ajusta légèrement pour la toucher plus facilement. Suite à ça Harry gémit beaucoup plus souvent, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses cris. Draco quant à lui gémit sans retenue : Harry est beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien. Comment se maîtriser alors qu'une telle beauté est en face de soi, hein ? Draco n'en a pas la moindre idée, d'ailleurs celles-ci se font la malle, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, seules les sensations comptent.

Après quelque temps, la chaleur devient plus intense, plus brûlante que jamais entre leurs hanches. Draco continu à câliner la virilité du brun, en cadence avec le rythme de ses coups de reins. C'est ainsi que Harry finit par jouir, totalement prit par les sensations que le blond lui offre de tous côtés. Draco le suivit peu après, en partie grâce à sa subite étroitesse due à l'extase. Harry sentit le liquide chaud investir son corps alors que lui même jouit entre eux deux. Draco se laissa aller sur le torse du brun quelque instant avant de finalement se reprendre suffisamment pour se retirer du corps sublime de son amant et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils ont le souffle court tous les deux mais ça ne les empêcha nullement de s'embrasser doucement, encore sous les effets du plaisir. Harry se blotti contre le blond, heureux de le sentir à ses côtés. Draco le caressa gentiment au niveau du dos surtout, sa main s'aventurant parfois dans ses cheveux ou sa nuque. Le brun lâcha parfois quelques soupirs de contentement.

« Harry, ça va ?

-Mmmh... Oui... Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. La première fois peut bien se passer ou être vraiment douloureuse. Mais tu me l'aurais dit si tu avais eu mal, hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai adoré. Je suis bête de ne pas avoir accepté avant.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est normal d'appréhender la première fois. On est toujours nerveux. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien brusquer. Il faut que ce soit le bon moment, parce qu'on en a envie, pas parce qu'on se sent obligé. Ça peut pas être agréable sinon. Et je m'en serais beaucoup voulu de t'avoir fait du mal. * lui glissa Draco avant de l'embrasser sur le front *

-Et toi, ça a été ? Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas bien doué mais...

-Chut. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas doué que ce n'est pas bon. Et c'était délicieux, j'ai beaucoup aimé Harry.

-Mais je... je suis un débutant.

-Et alors ? Je viens de te le dire, ce n'est parce que tu débutes que ça va forcément être moins bon. Arrête de te poser des questions, je t'ai dit que c'était très agréable, alors fais moi confiance. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. * Harry retient comme il pût un bâillement *

-Fatigué ?

-Oui, un peu.

-Alors dors. * sourit Draco *

-Tu reste près de moi ?

-Bien sûr, je ne compte pas aller dormir ailleurs que dans tes bras. »

Harry n'avait plus rien dit, il avait juste sourit en se lovant davantage contre son petit dragon personnel. Dragon qui prit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de nettoyage et entoura doucement son compagnon de ses bras en mettant les couvertures sur eux.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

1 → c'est de la pure fiction de ma part. Je ne sais pas si à un moment ou à un autre on nous décrit la chambre d'un préfet si c'est le cas, faite le moi savoir svp. (:

2 →j'ai piqué l'idée à Artoung. Elle l'a utilisée pour sa fic "Roméo et Juliette version sorcier" et m'a donné son accord pour l'utiliser sur cette fic. Merci encore Artoung !

3 → MST : Maladies sexuellement transmissibles. On les appelle aussi les IST (Infections sexuellement transmissibles) depuis peu (je suis de la ''vielle école'' alors ça reste MST :p). Et vous faites comme eux : protégez vous ! (;

Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
